All Good Things In Life Are Free
by CodiasePosseCRxTD
Summary: A chaptered story with a different song for each chapter/ The pairing is EvanBourne/CodyRhodes. Read, review and enjoy!
1. When It Was Me

**A/N: So this is my first slash story all my own. So I don't really know why I wrote this but I did. I'm thinking about making this part of a series being (obviously) the first installment. The series is called All The Good Things In Life Are Free. So read on , review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing stories about this stuff.**

**When It Was Me**

_**She's got green eyes  
>And she's 5'5"<br>Long brown hair all down her back  
>Cadillac truck<br>So the hell what?  
>What's so special about that?<br>She used to model  
>She's done some acting<br>So she weighs a buck o' 5  
>And I guess that she's alright<br>If perfection's what you like  
>Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not<br>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed<br>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

_He's got blue eyes. He's 6'3". He weighs 235 pounds. He's got fancy cars and a lot of other crap money can buy. So the fuck what? Why is he so special? He's got a rich and famous father and grandfather. He was in a movie. But, I mean, I guess he's okay. If you like flawless people. I'm not jealous. Really, I'm not. I just want everything he has. When I see you look at him, I see admiration and love in your eyes. Amazement, even. But that's not right. It's not fair. You used to look at me like that. Babe, where did we go wrong?_

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me?  
>(so much better than me)<br>What makes her just everything I can never be?  
>What makes her your every dream and fantasy?<br>Because I can remember when it was me**_

_Why him?Why did you choose him over me? How am I flawed to you? I promise if you tell me, I'll fix it. What did I do wrong? I promise, I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything. What happened to me being all you dreamt about, all you fantasized about? It used to be that way. I was the one. Not him. Me! What..._

_**And now you don't feel the same  
>I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name<br>You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
>Now you don't care I'm alive<br>How did we let the fire die?**_

_So I'm still hopelessly in love with you. I don't know how to stop it. But you don't feel like I do. At least, not anymore. Did you at all? I don't know. I guess I'll never know. You don't talk to me. You don't even look my way. It's like I'm not alive. Like we never fell in love, never even met. I felt the passion. OUR passion. How did that fade? How did we let our love burn out? Baby, please. Please._

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<br>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<strong>_

_How did he make you fall in love with him? How did you fall out of love with me? I'm not jealous. No, not of him. But he's got everything I want. You. And you look at him like he saved you from destruction, like he's a God. You looked at me like that, once. I remember. God, how could I forget? I used to get so turned on, knowing how high you held me. I felt so loved. Now all I feel is cold, empty. I have an ache that has taken up residence in my chest. Why, baby, why?_

_**What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<strong>_

_Why is he so great? Why not me? I know we're different. Very different. But what makes him the one? What makes him all you've ever wanted?You told me that I was all you ever wanted. What happened to that guy? The one I fell for? The one who fell for me? Why... How did you change so much?_

_**That made you smile (me)  
>That made you laugh (me)<br>Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
>That was your world (me)<br>Your perfect girl  
>Nothing about me has changed<br>That's why I'm here wondering**_

_Remember when I made you smile? I would whisper dirty things in your ear and tease you and you would get so frustrated but couldn't help but smile. Or when I made you laugh? I would say the corniest joke or pick-up line I found online or just thought up and you would crack up? How about when I was your world? We'd make out and just lose sense of thw world around us. When you would drop everything if you though I was hurt? You would get pissed off if someone put a move on me. And I'd laugh and tell you you were my love. The only one for me. My only option. You called me perfect. You said, "Babe, you're perfect. Amazing. The way you care, the love you make to me. Everything, baby. I love you." And then I smiled and we kissed. I didn't change love. But you sure did. Yet, I'm still curious. Why did you stop loving me? What happened to you? To us? Huh?_

_**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<br>What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<strong>_

_Again, I ask, why did you choose him? If you're reading this, you probly didn't save me in time. I'm sorry I loved you. I'm sorry I made your life harder than it had to be. But I'm gone now. You don't have to worry. Now I can leave you alone. Goodbye, Cody Garrett Runnels. I hope you and Ted have a happy life together._

_~All my love and life,  
>Matthew Joseph Korklan 3<em>

_**When it was me  
>When it was me<br>When it was me**_

Cody sighed as he set the note down. He had, in fact, saved Matt in time. And now, it was time to go see him. Cody took a deep breath, and went to see Matt.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Did I do okay? Review and let me know! Also, let me know if you think I should make a sequel. **


	2. I'm Gone

**A/N: Finally! The next installment of 'All Good Things In Life Are Free'! I've had this written up for like 4 days or so but just haven't had time to post. You should read 'When It Was Me' because then this will make more sense but you can read it by itself. I do, in fact have the next installment written, seeing as I WAS going to make it the second installment, but I decided I wanted to do this first. So the next one should be up relatively soon, I just have to rewrite a bit of it. So read on, and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. All I own is the plot. I respect the sexuality and preference of all wrestlers and if I don't get their character the way the legitimately are, it's because I don't know them.**

**Warnings: Slash, intimate scenes, swearing, sex, dark/violent scenes, etc.**

**Also, forgive me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

**I'm Gone**

_**I don't want to have to see you happy.  
>I can't even bare to see you smile.<br>Now-a-days I can't look in your eyes &...  
>Well I can but it takes a while<br>Does it show?  
>Told a lot of white lies to hide it all.<br>But they're beginning to break me down,  
>Though I promise it's over now.<strong>_

He'd done it. Cody had broken up with Matt. Its had killed him, but he'd done it. Now, walking to Ted's room, he couldn't feel worse. The way Matt had looked at him, the tears building up in his eyes but not falling. The way Matt had begged him to stay. When Cody firmly said no and Matt had broken, telling Cody to give him a reason. Cody knew they'd been great. But he'd done something horrible. And because of it, he had to leave. Leave Matt and leave happiness. He couldn't see Matt happy, see him smile, knowing it was because of him and just go with it and act like that horrible act never happened. He just couldn't do it. The guilt was eating him alive. It tool a lot just to get him to look into Matt's eyes. He even got called out on it a few times. He told him a lot of shit just so Matt didn't find out. All the lies, all the guilt was breaking him down. So he left. He promised Matt that this was it. The end. No more.

_**I'm gone.  
>I don't blame you at all.<br>'Cause after all the of the things that you did for me  
>Got beaten by temptation<br>I'm gone.  
>Girl you're better off alone.<br>I don't want you to see,  
>The truth in me.<br>I'm gone...  
>I'm gone.<strong>_

So Cody left. It's not Matt's fault. He didn't blame him because he couldn't. Matt did everything right. He'd do anything for Cody and he had. But drunk people do stupid things. The temptation surrounded Cody. Mostly in the forms of Ted and Randy. Ted, Randy and Cody liked to have threesomes, their chemistry undeniable. But when Cody got with Matt, that had stopped, Ted and Randy respected Cody's relationship. But one drunken night together proved too much temptation. He had slept with Ted and Randy again. So Matt was better off by himself. Or with a person who didn't give into temptation. He didn't want Matt to find out he was so weak, find out that the truth was eating at Cody, threatening to come out at any second.

_**I tried my best to keep it all together.  
>Tryna take it back to where we were.<br>Never been to good at keeping secrets,  
>I'll give you reasons but for what it's worth<br>Lemme go.  
>What the hell would make you look at me the same?<br>Used to say "We're unbreakable."  
>But I just went &amp; changed it all.<strong>_

Cody tried to make it work. The next day, he acted like nothing had happened. Ted and Randy felt horrible about it but left it to Cody to tell Matt. Cody had almost let it slip, once. But he caught himself at the last second. He was never good at keeping secrets. He gave Matt reasons – fake reason, sure, but reasons nonetheless – as to why he was leaving him.

He told Matt, "It's just not working. That's the only reason I can give you. Please, just let me go. I can't do this."

He knew if he told Matt, he'd never look at Cody the same again. Hell, he'd probly never look at him again. So he held it in.

He remembered, as he arrived at Ted's door, that he would always tell Matt, "We're unbreakable," whenever Matt would get worried about being burned again. But he'd broken them. And he'd burned Matt worse than anyone ever had.

_**If I told you?  
>Could you live with that?<br>If I told you?  
>Could you live with that?<br>If I told you,  
>I couldn't live with that<br>I couldn't live with that  
>No,<br>I'd rather give you no excuses at all.**_

If Cody had told Matt, could matt live with what Cody had done? Would he just move on? Cody wouldn't. Cody wouldn't be able to live with himself if he broke Matt like that. No, he wouldn't and he couldn't. He'd rather just leave. No excuses, no lies to remember, an easier life. Or so he though. Cody sighed as he knocked on Ted's door, a tear running down his face. Ted answered the door, seeing Cody burst into tears. His heart broke. Cody felt himself being taken into Ted's arms, Ted moving them into the suite and laying them down, Cody just cried ad cried. After a while, he'd calmed down and looked at Ted. Seeing Ted's knowing face, gazing sorrowfully at him, he was thankful he wouldn't have to explain himself.

_**I'm gone.  
>I don't blame you at all.<br>'Cause after all the of the things that you did for me  
>Got beaten by temptation<br>I'm gone.  
>Girl you're better off alone.<br>I don't want you to see,  
>The truth in me.<strong>_

Cody really hated himself. But he knew he had to do this for Matt. He sighed and straddled Ted's lap. Before Ted could protest, Cody had taken Ted's mouth with his own. Ted started to push Cody away but initially gave in. One thing led to another and soon, Cody was under Ted, Ted pounding into him ruthlessly. Cody cried out in physical pleasure and mental pain every time. Cody felt his climax coming and Ted, knowing Cody like the back of his hand, started to stroke his cock. Cody was about to say something but he felt his orgasm like an explosion. Expected, but not this soon. He cried out "Matt!" before he was spent. Ted faltered a little, but continued. After about a minute, he came into Cody's ass. He pulled his limp cock out of Cody before lying down next to him. Cody snuggled into him, sighing contently, his mind in his orgasmic bliss as he fell asleep.

"Matt," he said before passing out. Ted frowned but would talk to Cody about it another time. He, too, fell asleep, his mind still high from his orgasm.

_**You gave everything & honestly it's every fault of mine.  
>To beg you for forgiveness just seems wrong.<br>See, leaving you is one thing  
>But you've got to realize:<br>Some things are best unspoken  
>So please don't ask me why.<br>Oh, you don't want to know  
>Oh, woah<strong>_

Months had passed and Cody had gotten with Ted. He hadn't talked to Matt. He'd seen him, seen the look of misery on his face. Who hadn't? What nobody else could see, though, was how worn out Matt looked. Matt had given him everything and both of their misery was all his fault. He wanted to go to him, beg for his forgiveness, but it seemed so wrong. Leaving was something he had to do. And Matt needed to realize that the reason why was best left unspoken. His heart broke every time Matt texted him or left him a voicemail asking why. He told Ted to tell Matt that he needed to stop this, stop hurting himself and get over Cody, because honestly, he didn't want to know why they'd broken up. After that, the calls and texts stopped. But cody was finally ready to talk to Matt again. So he headed to Matt's roo.

_**I'm gone.  
>I don't blame you at all.<br>'Cause after all the of the things that you did for me  
>Got beaten by temptation<br>I'm gone.  
>Girl you're better off alone.<br>I don't want you to see,  
>The truth in me.<strong>_

Cody took a deep breath as he arrived at Matt's door. He slowly raised his arms, his knuckles a few inches from the door. He rapped on the door and waited for a reply. He got none. He knocked again, knowing Matt was in there. Again, no reply. He tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked.

He slowly opened the door and called out a soft, "Matt?" He got no reply. "Matty?" he called, a little louder and started to panic. Then he heard the bath running in the bathroom. He smiled and walked to the door, surprised again, because this one was locked.

He knocked. "Matt? You in there?" He heard a groan and started to panic again. He slammed his shoulder into the door. Nothing happened. After a few more times, the door opened and his shoulder was aching. The sight he saw broke his heart, panicked him and made him tear up.

_**If I told you  
>Could you live with that?<br>If I told you  
>Could you live with that?<br>If I told you,  
>I couldn't live with that<br>I couldn't live with that  
>No<br>If I told you  
>Could you live with that?<br>If I told you  
>Could you live with that?<br>If I told you  
>I couldn't live with that<br>I couldn't live with that**_

There was Matt, in the tub, dressed, water up to his chest, nasty cuts all along his forearms deep enough to know why the water was so red, passed out. Cody looked around and saw an empty pill bottle and an empty bottle of vodka. He'd cut himself, deep, O.D'd and gotten drunk. Cody had tears running down his face as he picked up a note by the tub he had spotted. He saw it was addressed to him, so he held onto it as he called 911. After the medics and cops had left and taken Matt to the hospital, Cody sat down on the bed and read it. Cody sighed as he set the note down. He had, in fact, saved Matt in time. And now, it was time to go see him. Cody took a deep breath, and went to see Matt.

_**No  
>No, no, oh, oh<br>Oh, no  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>No, no  
><strong>_

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Let me know! I will not post then next installment until I have 5 review. I cannot stress that enough. I love to update but I also need to know Im not writing this just for my enjoyment along with 2 or 3 people. Im working on the next chapter of 'My BestFriend & My BoyFriend' so go review so I can update! I finally found a song for the next installment after 'Hate That I Love You' so I will start working on that soon. That series is called 'Everything I Never Wanted' and IS Miz/Randy, which I have named Raniz. Please read and review the rest of my stories! Please!**


	3. Apologize

**A/N: Finally! The third installemnt of AGTILAF! Sorry about the wait. So, this is the final chapter, though there will be an epilouge that I will get to eventually. I hope you guys enjoyed, and again. sorry about the wait(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG. Thank you.**

**I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me 10 feet off the ground<br>And I'm hearing what you say  
>I just can't make a sound<strong>

Cody knocked on the hospital door. A weak "_Come in"_ was the only reply. He walked in and frowned. "Matt," he said. Matt was on the hospital bed, his skin almost as pale as the sheets. he as hooked up to the numerous machines that surrounded him. His eyes were closed. "Matt," Cody said louder, taking a step closer.

Matt opened his eyes a crack.

"Oh, hey Cody," he said, closing his eyes and smiling weakly. Cody took a seat next to him.

"Matt, I read the note. I- I didn't... I didn't know that this affected you that badly. God, I'm an idiot. You wanna know why I left? Do you really?"

Matt just looked at him.

"I cheated on you. With Ted and Randy. Alcohol makes people do stupid things."

Matt froze at the confession.

"But Matt, I still love you. I always did. I always will. Sure, I love Teddy and Randy, but in a diferent way. I'm not _in _love with them, like I am with you. Like I always was, and always will be," he said, looking into Matt's eyes.

Matt just looked back. He had heard every word Cody said. He heard the apology to the reason they were here. He listened to every change in tone. His mouth just couldn't form words. He was shocked, stunned. Cody had cheated. He just sat there, looking at Cody, not able to make a sound.

**You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down<br>But wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around and say**

"Matt, I need you. I _always_ needed you. I just thought that if you knew, you wouldn't be able to be with me. So I left you before you could find out and leave me. And, I mean, if one night of being drunk with my best friends led to that, I'm sure it would have happened again. And I can't hurt you like that. We're better off apart. You won't get hurt anymore and I won't feel guilty and want to smack myself silly for hurting you," Cody said.

Matt stared at Cody incredulously. So many thoughts were running through his mind. _Is Cody seriously being this stupid? He's gonna build me up like that, make me feel good then say stupid shit like that? Wow._ That was when his mind was made up.

**That it's too late to apologize  
>It's too late<br>I said it's too late to apologize  
>It's too late<strong>

"Cody, stop. Just stop. My God, you're a fucking idiot," Matt said, cutting Cody off since he was about to start talking again. "Cody, I love you. i really do. But look at wha tit took to get your attention. I almost died. I almost fucking _died_. For you. I see how stupid that is now. I'm sorry. Really, I am. But we can't. It's too late to apologize this time. You should... you should stay with Ted. He obviously makes you happy. He can take care of you. We're done, Cody. And it's time we both move on," Matt said, sighing softly.

It wasn't like he wanted this. But he couldn't take this. He had gone to extreme measures because he had loved Cody so much, and he was so heartbroken. He had almost died, and that opened his eyes.

**I'd take another chance  
>Take a fall<br>Take anothe shot for you  
>And I need you like a heart needs to beat<br>But that's nothing new  
>Yeah, yeah<strong>

"I'd do so much for you Cody. You don't even know the lengths I would go to, the things I would do. I'd take 100 chances for you. I need you, too. Like a heart needs to beat. Like my lungs need oxygen. Like my eyes need to blink. That's not news. You've known that. It's been the case since I laid eyes on you. I'm head-over-heels in love with you, Cody. But a lot has changed."

So much. Like the fact that Cody had stabbed a knife in his back, and his heart. Like the fact that he almost died. Like the fact that he was ready to move on, and Cody couldn't make up his mind if he wanted him back or not. A lot had changed.

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
>And you say sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you<br>But I'm afraid  
>It's too late to apologize<br>It's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize<br>It's too late  
>Whoa, whoa<strong>

"The way we were, we were happy. I loved you. But that was when we had passion. Now, all we have is pain. You tell me sorry, act like the guy I fell in love with, the man I knew, the angel I calle mine. But that's not who you are anymore. You've changed, and we both know it, no matter how much we don't want to admit it. But it's too late, Cody. I'm really, truely done," Matt said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Cody looked at him. "Matt, please. I love you. We can make this work! We can be happy. I know we can. I see it. Why don't you?" Cody yelled, tears welling up those beautiful sapphires of his. He blinked, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Matt couldn't take it anymore.

**It's to late to apologize  
>It's too late<br>It's to late to apologize  
>It's too late<br>I said it's too late to apologize  
>Yeah<br>I said it's too late to apologize  
>Yeah<strong>

"Cody, please. Just leave. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. We can't happen again. You made that perfectly clear when you left me for Ted. You made this decision, Cody, you. No one else. And now you have to deal with it, face the consequences. I'm sorry. Just go. Let him buy you nice things. Let him shower you with gifts to make you feel better. let him take care of you. Forget about me." He looked and saw Cody still there. "JUST GO!" Cody started sobbing and left.

Once Cody was out of the room, Matt started to sob.

Out in the hallway, right outside the door to Matt's room, Cody slid down the wall and sobbed at well.

Yes, both men were in pain and both men wanted to be together, but at this point, they were both sure it would never happen again. It was too late to apologize.

**I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me 10 feet off the ground<strong>

**A/N: So what's ya think? I hope you liked it! The epilouge will be up eventually. I don't know when. Review, review, review!**


End file.
